Qui veut de mes crèpes aux yeux? euh oeufs
by lapoulpe123
Summary: Une folle journée de printemps printanier Duo a encore cramé une barraque avec une tentative d'omelette... Quatre tente de remédier à ce problème en lui apprenant à faire des crèpes...


Titre :QUI VEUT DE MES CREPES AUX YEUX ?? euh… aux œufs ?

Auteur(s): Dine et me

Disclaimer : comme d'hab' c'est la dèche pour avoir un Duo et un Wufei à peu près neuf... mais on fait avec...

Rating : attention ! cette fic contient des scènes de sexe crues et réalistes qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes... nan c'est juste une blague, une scène de cuisine crue et réaliste qui peut heurter la sensibilité des plus gourmands...

Duo s'ennuyait ferme. Tout le monde boudait, et rangeait leurs affaires dans la nouvelle planque qu'ils venaient d'envahir.

Alors qu'il avait voulut gentiment leur préparer une omelette…

Ce n'est pas de sa faute aussi si l'ancienne planque prenait si vite feu !

P.O.V Duo :

Je pensais pas que les œufs cramaient si vite …

En même temps … « ilzavékapapartirenmission ! nah ! » Quelle idée de me laisser seul ! Quand je suis seul je me sens si …SEUL !... (D : je le comprend !)

J'vous dit pas l'engueulée que je me suis prise par Quatre ! On dirait pas mais il a du coffre…

Et puis aussi… fallait pas qu'ils repassent « la petite sirène 2 » à la T.V ! (L : là moi je comprend pas / plus cette irrésistible envie … ?!)

Bref … ça n'était pas ma faute !

Quatre y arrive lui, à cuisiner, regarder la TV, papouiller Trowa (… !?), tout en buvant une tasse de thé (D : du thé ? où ? L : tout doux 'dine …)

FIN P.O.V Duo

Quatre de son côté ressentait la déception et la solitude de son ami… Alors qu'il amorçait un geste pour aller le réconforter, Trowa lui fit un regard (D : bin non de l'œil, on n'en voit qu'un.. ; L : bin oui il lui fait de l'œil ; D : -.-' ) : « Non tu n'y vas pas ! C'est de sa faute si ta chemise de flanelle et mon caleçon Bisounours sont en cendre ! » . Quatre regrettait sa chemise et les affaires des autres G-Boys , mais en même temps… ce caleçon était si hideux, il hésitait à remercier Duo…N'y tenant plus il alla voir son meilleur ami, Trowa lui criant de l'œil « Non ne bascule pas du mauvais côté de la force ! ».

Quatre rejoint Duo au salon.

04 - Tu sais ce que fait un crocodile quand il rencontre une crocodilette (c'est la femelle du crocodile) ?

02 - … ?!

04 - Bin il l'accoste (nous ne dirons pas que ça fait référence à une marque)

02 - C'était pas très drôle ça Quatre… y'a du progrès mais c'est pas encore ça …

04 – je voulais te faire sourire, apprend moi à être drôle !

02 – tu seras drôle le jour où je saurais cuisiner …

04 – alors je préfère rester pas drôle …

Silence des deux G-Boys …

Petit sourire de Quatre

Grand sourire de Quatre

Sourire qui manque de lui manger les oreilles

Coussin en plein dans sa face !

02 – T'AS PAS BIENTOT FINI DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ??

04 – la cuisine ça s'apprend

02 – humpf, par qui ?

04 – t'as des profs pour ça …

02 – t'en connais qui enseignent aux terroristes ? qui font brûler leur maison ?

04 – jveux bien t'apprendre… mais tu m'apprend quelque chose en retour !

02 – une blague vraiment drôle ?

« Ça marche » déclara Quatre qui repartit voler à Trowa son livre de « la bonne cuisine française »…

… quelque minute plus tard …

02 – Quoi ? Des crêpes ? C'est bidon !

04 – bin non c'est pour un début !

02 – mais c'est trop simple …

04 – les omelettes aussi …

02 - -.-' un point pour toi

04 – alors… ça c'est une recette pour 6

02 – pfff, faut recalculer les doses …

04 - pas la peine, tu compte pour deux

02 - …

04 – 200g de farine, 5 œufs … Duo arrête ! Ne jongle pas avec les œufs ! … 100g de beurre, ½ verre de lait, un verre d'eau … sans le casser si possible ! (Duo avait mit le verre d'eau sur son nez et essayait de le faire tenir en équilibre comme une otarie …)… un zeste de citron râpé … Duo, j'ai dit citron, pas melon !c'est pas tout à fait la même taille !

02 - tu t'y connais en rapport de taille avec Trowa !

04 (en rougissant de honte) – tu la fermes et tu bosses… bon, une pincée de sel,… une PINCEE pas une POIGNEE …, on comprend mieux si tu doses tes explosifs comme ça pourquoi les bases explosent si fortement !

01 – et les maisons aussi…

02 – pfff… où sont les autres ?

01 – allés faire des courses, besoin de vêtements et de nourriture… pour ce soir

02 – bah… et nos crêpes ?

01 – justement…

04 – soit positif Heero, viens nous aider au lieu de buller !

02 – super cool ! on cuisine tous les 3 !!

01 – hn !

04 – mettez la farine dans une terrine, creusez un trou au centre…

02 – c'est quoi une terrine ?

04 – un saladier c'est pareil ! Cassez les œufs, Heero tu le fais !

Et devant le regard stupéfait et ahuri des deux plus joyeux des cinq G-Boys, Heero écrasa purement et simplement les œufs entre ses mains et les jeta dans le saladier…

04 – mais … mais … Heero … qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

01 – casser les œufs

….

04 – mais Heero ! Il fallait enlever les coquilles …

01 – tu l'as pas dit, un ordre clairement énoncé est à moitié exécuté !

Duo mort de rire se calma face au regard de la mort qui tue.

Quatre tenta de récupérer quelques coquilles alors que Duo, enthousiaste, commença de battre les œufs au batteur.

Quatre poussa un cri peu viril « NIIIAAAAAAKKKKK !! »

« Mes doigts espèce de malade ! T'as faillis me les mouliner ! … bon où est le lait ?

01 / 02 – quel lait ?

04 - -.-' celui qu'il fallait faire chauffer … bon Heero tu t'occupes de surveiller le lait, Duo tu fais fondre le beurre..

02 : - et toi ?

04 : - je supervise, c'est beaucoup croyez moi !

Alors qu'ils ajoutaient le beurre, Quatre entendit un bruit de quelque chose qui brûle …

- mais qu'est-ce que … Heero ? ! Le lait !

Heero regardait avec intérêt le lait passer par-dessus la casserole. « C'est beau »

04 - ??

02 – je crois pas que ce soit ce qu'il fallait faire…

04 – allez amène moi ce qui reste de lait…Duo tu peux t'occuper du zeste de citron ? et Heero tu vas mesurer le sucre …. Avec un verre doseur pas un mètre !

04 : - bon on va laisser la pâte se reposer… et moi aussi …Duo enlève tes doigts de la pâte ! Allez zouh tous les deux ! jveux plus vous voir !

La pâte avait vraiment un drôle d'aspect et Quatre essaya de la « rattraper ».

1 heure après, au moment de faire sauter les crêpes :

04 : - bon on va les faire sauter..

02 : - jm'en occupe ! Faire sauter les bases c'est mon truc !

01 : - baka

04 : - non pose cette bombe … les déclencheurs nucléaires ne marchent pas non plus … passes moi la poêle.

01 : - eurk ! Tu vas mettre des poils dedans

04 : - … #.#' … c'est une sorte de casserole Heero …il me faut un peu d'huile

01 : - c'est pas marqué dans la recette

04 : - c'est un secret c'est normal

01 : - …

04 : - tu comprend hein ?

01 : - Non

04 : - c'est un truc … un secret de cuisine…

01 : - je dois le garder confidentiel ?

04 : - …-.-' …laisse tomber, passe moi l'huile avant que je me pende …

01 : - si tu te pends ton cerveau sera plus irrigué

04 : - hum hum

01 : - tu auras de grande chance de mourir étouffé par la corde

04 : - mais encore ?

01 : - Où on cacherait ton cadavre ?

04 : - Passe moi l'huile et réfléchit à la question

Après avoir montré aux deux autres ahuris comment faire sauter les crêpes il les laissa faire…tout en surveillant la difficile opération …

01 : - Mets pas toute la louche, elles seront trop épaisses…

02 : - Mais euh … attend jla fait sauter !

01 : - Pas si fort !

02 : - oups … a collé au plafond…

01 : - pitoyable … laisse moi faire

02 : - on va voir si t'es si doué…

En effet, Heero fit sauter avec succès sa crêpe..

01 : - Nah !

02 : - Bravo ! Tiens … cadeau !

Duo lui jeta de la farine à la figure…

01 : - Hn !

Et la séance de crêpes se transforma en bataille de farine et d'œuf … enfin … l'œuf fut pour Quatre …

04 : - ARGH !

01 / 02 : - oups !

04 : - …héhé …

Imaginez la surprise de Wuffei et Trowa quand ils rentrèrent… 3 G-Boys morts de rire entrain de nettoyer une cuisine encore en piteux état… mais avec une assiette de crêpes sur la table.

Quatre gloussa et s'approcha de Trowa et de Wuffei :

« Vous venez ? On va goutter ces crêpes …

05 : - Allez vous changer d'abord…voir Maxwell avec de l'œuf sur la tête m'écoeure !

…

Les 5 G-Boys sont assis devant l'assiette encore fumante…

05 : - bon… j'entame les hostilités !

Wuffei et Trowa se servir, mais les trois autres se figèrent au souvenir de quelques détails lors de la préparation des crêpes…

02 : - …euh…

Heero lui donna un coup de pied sous la table pour le faire taire. Heero, Duo et Quatre eurent un sourire entendu..

Wuffei tartina de Nutella sa crêpe et croqua avec enthousiasme dedans, jusqu'à ce que « crouic »

05 : - c'est quoi ces pépites dedans ?

03 : - ça croustille sous la dent

02 : - euh …

04 : - on a innové

01 : - j'ai pas enlevé les coquilles des œufs

03 : - moi ça me plait quand même !

Wuffei recracha tout : Vous êtes complètement malades !

Il se retrouva instantanément avec un canon entre les yeux : « Mange ! »

05 : - je ne mangerai pas cette immonde chose visqueuse

01 : - c'est pas visqueux c'est bon : mange

05 : - pourquoi vous en mangez pas vous ?

02 : - parcequ'on l'a fait rien que pour vous !

01 : - mais y'avait écrit pour 6 pers… ouch

Duo se vengea du coup de pied précedent et y ajouta un « ta gueule Hee-chan ».

Trowa dévora la moitié des crêpes avec un plaisir non feint, Wufei grignota 2 malheureuses crêpes en triant les coquilles…les trois autres retinrent aussi longtemps qu'ils purent un bon gros fou rire…

Puis Heero ouvrit brusquement les yeux :

Non Quatre, ne te pends pas !

04 : - ??

01 : - je ne sais toujours pas où cacher ton cadavre !

04 : - …-.-' c'est pas grave …

La soirée se finit au cinéma où quatre des G-Boys se vengèrent sur les pops corn alors que Trowa était bien repu !

Plus tard dans la nuit …

Dans la chambre de Trowa et de Quatre, deux corps alanguis … Puis l'un des deux eut un sursaut et s'assit :

04 : - Trowa il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

03 : - ??

04 : - j'ai appris à être drôle !

03 : - …

04 : - Alors, c'est trois nains …

FIN

* * *

L : On refait des crèpes ?

D : Oui d'accord mais sans coquilles... mais avec Duo !

L : Dsl il est pas fourni avec...


End file.
